


Stolen Kisses.

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Jealousy [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sometimes all you can do is kiss it better...





	Stolen Kisses.

“Were you with.... her?”

“You mean Mickie? Yeah... why?”

“Oh, I love Mickie...”

“Look, Trish... I know you hate her but she’s...”

“No shit.”

“She’s a friend Trish... like Lita. You don’t see me getting all mad because you hang out, do you? Huh?”

“She kissed you...”

“Once. Before we were dating. Trish for fuck sake...”

“No. I don’t like her.”

“I know. I like her.”

“Why don’t you date her then?”

Fliss’ next words are swallowed by a growl of pure frustration, the kiss that follows almost violently passionate. She doesn’t let go for a long time until the woman softens underneath her, letting herself relax. 

“That’s why, you passionate fucking idiot.”


End file.
